There are many television programs available to users, resulting in the need to record programs for later viewing. At times, a number of episodes of the same television series may be recorded. This may result in users watching episodes out of order, sometimes spoiling events from earlier episodes which the user may not yet have watched. Additionally, users may watch more recent episodes first, while older episodes may be automatically deleted due to a retention policy, resulting in the user's inability to watch the older episodes. Conventional systems sort episodes chronologically to encourage the user to watch the oldest recorded programs first. But typically, users still choose to watch the most recent recordings first and may not ever get to watch the older recordings before they get deleted.